Steven and the gems go bowling
by SuperHokage552
Summary: Steven brings the gems for bowling and having fun
1. Chapter 1 - it start

One day steven was sitting in his chair trying to strangle his plush toy mc bear bear when he had an idea so he runned down to the crystal gems and said "HEY GUYS WANNA GO BOWLING" then pearl said "Whats a bowling steven?" then amethyst said "pearl you stupid dummy bowling is a sport" then garnet said "ok steven!" then steven said "great lets go get lapis lazuli and peridot!" then they said "ok steven" then they walked over to greg and said "hey greg!" said amethyst "oh hi amethyst! and hi schnooballl!" said greg to amethyst and steven. "hey greg can we borrow your van" asks garnet "ok" said greg then the gems took the van and ran away "WAIT I LIVE IN THERE" says greg but they all already ran away. "oh man" said greg so now hes very sad.

steven and the gang arrive at the barn and say "hey peridot lapis want to go bowling with us" says steven. "okay steven" says lapis. "Whats a bowling?" says Peridot. "Peridot you stupid bowling is a sport!" says amethyst. "well okay" says peridot in response. So they all use their superpowers to jump at "Beach City Bowling".

"So excited!" says Steven, who jumps up and falls down on his face. "Steven you dumb idiot stop doing that its not like you have floating powers" says Garnet. "Shut up Garnet you stupid twosion!" says Steven, super mad at garnet. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROARRRRRRRRRRRRR" yells Garnet in rage, and splits apart into Ruby and Sapphire. "STEVEN WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME!" says Ruby super mad so she burns the floor. "my future vision tells me you will die" says Sapphire. "YEAH!" says Ruby looking at Steven. "no you" says Sapphire. "Wait WHAT" says ruby but suddenly the ground she's standing on sinks due to the heat and ruby falls into the earth's core and melts. "OH NO GARNET IS DEAD!" says steven. "NO THIS IS A GOOD THING STEVEN NOBODY LIKED GARNET ANYWAYS SHE'S TOO STRICT AND EDGY" yells Pearl. "YEAH" said amethyst so happy. "THATS RIGHT I HATED THE PERMAFUSION" yells Peridot. "whatever" says Lapis. Sapphire cries. Then they entered the bowling place.


	2. Chapter 2 - they bowl

so they entered the bowling place and there was steven "okay guys lets get into our lane"

they enter lane P12

"how does this work?" says peridot

"you grab the ball and roll it into the pins" says steven as he does that and he got a strike!

"ok" says peridot as she grabs a bowling ball and attempts to hold this but it falls on her foot and she falls down "WHAT THE HECK THIS IS HEAVIER THAN THE CLUSTER!" yells the green person as steven said "yeah its heavy :(" replies steven. Then lapis picked up the ball with a water hand and rolled it super fast! the ball moved left and went down "Steven what the hell?" says Lapis "im angry at this cheating game" "that happens you need to be a good aim" says steven

"I AM A GOOD AIM!" yells Lapis in anger

"stop being a crybaby lapis you bing bong!" yells amethyst

"shut up you fucking shorty mcshort ass!" says Lapis

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" yells amethyst as she grabs lapis and fucking slams her against a bowling ball then blue blood flows from her head

"AMETHYST ILL STAB YOU" yells lapis as she punches her with a water fist and amethyst starts bleeding purple blood

"AGHhh!" yells amethyst

"suck it bitch!" says lapis

"ok ok no more!" says amethyst

"im sorry!"

"haha" replies lapis

"lol" says pearl as she rolls

WHAT HAPPENS TO THE BALL? FIND OUT NEXT 12 DAYS IN THE RECURRING YEAR


	3. Chapter 3 - steven vs sapphire

Pearl was rolling lmfao when the ball that lapis missed fell down without hitting a pin and died

Lapis started breaking into tears

"EVEN JASPER WOULD RESPECT ME MORE!" yells Lapis as she runs into the bathroom

"oh no LApis!" cries Steven in pain

"Steven shut your ass my future vision tells me you are shit boy!" exclaims Sapphire at steven

"But Sapphire i thought you were my friend"said steven

"lol no bitch ass fatass!" says Sapphire in response

"THATS IT NO MORE MR NICE STEVEN" says steven as he grabs a ball and rolls it

"perfect strike" says young rose quarts

"oh yeah? future vision tells me i get strike too!" sapphire kicks the baall and it hits the cieling and it falls and hits all the pins perfect strike!

"oh shit you lit as fuck sapphire!" exclaims steven

"woah thanks steven i thought you were a total assboy but i was wrong you're nice!" says sapphire

"great!" says steven as he hugs sapphire

"OK MY TURN!" yells pearl as she grabs a ball and rolls it as it runs into a few pins and causes a spare

"Was that good?" asks Pearl

"Looks like it squidpearl" says Peridot.

Amethyst still had purple blood on her arm but she shapshifted a big fist and rolls the ball also spare

"oh yes!" exclaims Amethyst

"i wonder how lapis is doing" says peridot than she walks in the bathroom

Lapis was there

"Peridot what are you doing here im just fucking crying!" says Lapis with blue blood on her back

"I came to check on you to see if you were okay" says Peridot

"i'm not... im really sad at that bowling game and that bitch ass runt Amethyst!" yells Lapis

"..im sorry lapis" says peridot then lapis hugs peridot and kisses her lips

":O" says peridot

 **THERE I HAD LAPIDOT I WONDER IF THE FUCKING PEOPLE AT TUMBLR ARE HAPPY I DONT UNDERSTAND FUCKING LAPIS X PERIDOT WHAT IS SO GOOD ABOUT IT THEY'RE FUCKING FRIENDS JUST BECAUSE THEY LIVE TOGETHER DOESNT MEAN THEY SHOULD GET SHIPPED IF I LIVE WITH SOME DUDE SHOULD I MAKE OUT WITH HIM**

SUPERHOKAGE OUT


	4. Chapter 4 - lapis and peridot love?

Lapis was locking lips with the dorito girl Peridot but peridot was shocked and pushed lapis off

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LAPIS ARE YOU ATTEMPTING FORCED FUSION LIKE THOSE FUCKBOYS IN CAMP PINING HEARTS?!" yells Peridot

"yeah peridot, i love you. because i live with you!" says lapis

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU LAPIS" says PEridot

"this" says lapis as she shapeshifts some watermelons

no seriously there are legitimate shapeshifted melons on her arms like her hands are watermelons now

"the fuck is wrong with you girl?" says peridot

"LOVE PERIDOT" says Lapis as she leans in for another kiss but peridot smashes her head on the mirror and fucking punches her face as blue blood flies out. Then Peridot took out a Glock Pistol and aimed it at Lapis. Lapis put a water wall in front of it but that didnt work because its fucking water you fucking dumbass water ass girl looking like Katara from Avatar the Last airbender. Then Peridot pulled the trigger and a bullet went into lapis. It hit her chest so it went through and it the gem, so the gem shattered. LAPIS IS DEAD

"fucking crazy ass bitch" says Peridot, as she walks out of the bathroom to the gems, covered

"So, what happened with Lapis?" asks Steven with worry.

"THE FUCKER TRIED TO ATTEMPT FUSION IN AN ACT OF "LOVE". WHAT IS LOVE DOES IT STAND FOR LEVEL OF VIOLENCE OR SOMETHING?!" yells Peridot in fucking rage.

"..not lapis" cries steven

"its okay steven lapis was a moody bitch anyways" says Amethyst, hugging steven.

"..okay" says Steven, a few tears still flowing down. Steven slowly grabbed a ball and was about to roll when someone bursted through the wall as the wall exploded, a brick hitting stevens head and steven is sad from hurting.

It was NAPPA

jk its Jasper

"ROARRRRR FUSION IS JUST A CHEAP TACTIC TO MAKE WEAK GEMS STRONGER!" yells the jasper ass man.

"JASPER!" yells steven

"Ahhh!" says Pearl

"my future vision tells me we're fucked!" yells Sapphire

to be continue


	5. Chapter 5 - jasper

So like there was that jasper

"JAPSER WHAT IS YOUR FAT ASS DOING HERE?!" yells peridot

"PERIDOT YOU TRAITORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFUSIONISJUSTACHEAPTACTICTOMAKEWEAKGEMSTRONGER", screams orange

"GET OUT JASPER!" says steven and he runs to jasper and slaps him

"DONT TOUCH ME YOU FUCKING CHILD" as jasper kicks steven into wall and steven cries "Wahhhh" then all of a sudden prearl stab jasper with a spear "GET YOUR ORANGE OUT!" yells pearlward then she shoots spear beams into jaspers face but jasper blocks with that gladiator helmet thing he has AND HE RAMMED INTO AMETHYST BTW AND AMETHYST SAID "OH SHIT MANGO PANGO" AND SHE WENT BEHIND JASPER AND JASPER WAS ABOUT TO STEP ON AMETHYST BUT PEARL STABBED HIS BACK jasper BLOODED ORANGE BLOOD FROM HIS BACK AND SCREAMED "RAAAAHHH FUSION IS JUST A CHEAP TACTIC OT MAKE WEAK GEMS STRONGER!" ANd backhanded pearl, who falls into the floor and becomes salty "NO JASPER" says pearl as she slaps Jasper across the face but then jasper grabs pearl by the neck and is about to snap it but then a whip goes around her neck and is pulled

"GET YOUR ASS FUCKED UP!" yells Amethyst as she chokes jasper, however

NOTHING HAPPENS AND JASPER LITERALLY JUST WALKS UP AND BASHES HER HEAD AGAINST THE WALL THEN FUCKING SNAPS IT THE GEMS DONT NEED OXYGEN TO BREATH YOU STUPID DUMMY AMETHYST. AMETHYST POOFED FROM THE NECK SNAP THEN STEVEN WATCHED IN HORROR BUT WAS UNABLE TO DO ANYTHING BECAUSE JASPER BROKE HIS FUCKING BONES.

"Amethyst!" yelled Sapphire then suddenly jasper grabbed her but then sapphire slapped jasper but jasper fucking headbutt her then she died to death and got poofed.

"SAPPHIRE!" yells the salty whale Pearl and attempts to stab Jasper but jasper bends the spear in half and shoves it inside her mouth and eats it whole. Pearl looks on in awe and fear as Jasper steps on her and she poofs. Peridot takes out her Glock Pistol and literally shoots Jasper in the face but the bullet goes back into the gun and the gun literally explodes in front of Peridot and peridot runs away

"PERIDOT HOW COULD YOU FUSION IS JUST A CHEAP TACTIC TO MAKE WEAK GEMS STRONGER!" says Jasper ornange yellow to Peridot green

"Shut your ass up you fucking Tony the Tiger ass looking fuck boy!" exclaims the green smarter.

"SHUT YOUR ASS UP YOU FUCKING TRIANGLE" exclaims Jasper in response

"STINKY HAT" replies Peridot

"SHORT ASS MOTHERFUCKER YOU FUCKING SMART ASS THINKING YOUR ASS IS SMARTER THAN EVERY FUCKING GEM THAT EXISTS IN THIS FUCKING GODDAMN UNIVERSE" yells Jasper as he feels like fucking strangling Peridot's shitty ass but gems dont need to breathe so he fucking cant!

"STINKY HAT" replies Peridot

"SHUT YOUR ASS YOU FUCKING DISGRACE OF A FUCKING GEM NO NO YOU ARENT EVEN A GEM YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR STUPID ASS IS PERIDOT YOU WANNA KNOW YOU WANT TO FUCKING KNOW IT? YOU WANT TO FUCKING KNOW? YOU'RE A FUCKING ROCK YOU AREN'T A CRYSTAL GEM YOU ARENT A HOMEWORLD GEM YOU'RE A FUCKING ROCK" screams the big puff cheeto ass orange jasper man as Peridot looks shocked as an angry expression takes his face.

He's never felt so insulted in his entire life. How could this piece of shit gem known as a "Jasper" walk up here, poof all his friends, and call him a fucking rock? Peridot wasn't mad. No she wasn't angry either. Peridot was fucking **furious.** This piece of shit "homeworld gem" following the commands of a fucking Yellow Diamond. No she isnt a yellow diamond. You know what she looks like? Yellow Diamond is a fucking GIRAFFE. Yeah that's what Yellow diamond's shitty ass is. Steam literally was escaping peridot as she became enraged at Jasper. Jasper just had a taunty expression on his face, looking like some smug bitch. Jasper doesn't even look like a gem. He looks like some shitty Dragon Ball Z OC known as a "JASPIAN" or some bullshit like that. Peridot looked around, seeing the poofed gems of purple, white, and blue. She also notices that the broken pieces of Lapis Lazuli are falling out of the bathroom door. Peridot then looks behind himself to see the broken, unconscious bones of Steven Quartz Universe. This all enranged Peridot. Peridot was fucking tired of Jasper's stupid bullshit. She finally channeled her anger into words, made up her mind, let the steam fly, and yelled out her rage.

"STINKY HAT" replies Peridot.

"ALRIGHT PERIDOT I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT" says Jasper as he puts the 3 poofed gems into his bag and grabs the unconscious Steven and shoves him into the bag too.

"Fuck you and your bullshit Peridot i'm do-" Jasper couldn't speak as another wall was exploded as a Pink being walked in. Peridot gasped and couldn't believe her eyes.

"P-pink Diamond?!" exclaims the Green

"wait that isnt pink diamond way too short" says Peridot.

The pink being walked over to Jasper and put his hand in his pocket.

"What does a runt like you want here? Get out before I crush you" says Jasper.

"Now now. Shut it and hand me 50 cents." replies the pink person

"PFFT! What is alittle kid like you doing coming here and trying to make me give you whatever "cents" are. Get out of here." replies the orange

"Alright" says pink. as he jumps up and kicks Jasper's mouth open. Jasper flinches in shock, as a giant sphere is suddenly shoved into his mouth. Jasper's jaw fractures a bit, before her teeth finally crunch it up. The pink guy then kicks Jasper into a wall, before throwing a bowling ball right at her head, narrowly missing.

"Scram" says the pink guy again

Jasper decides to make a run for it.

Then the lights all turn on and guess who the pink guy was

its eddy

to be continued


End file.
